


In a Court of Law

by charlottefrey



Series: Nine gothic misfortunes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Armitage is Armitage but he's also kinda nice, F/F, Modern AU, Modern Era, Phasma is just tired (TM), Rey messes up, Witch AU, based on a non-fandom post on tumblr, he's also irish and a demon so..., or does she, this user knows shit about witches but is just having a lot of fun rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Rey needs to speak with Kylo. Sadly her cousin is already dead and burried, so she tries her best to contact his spirit. But she kind of dials the wrong number...
Relationships: Phasma/Rey, Phasma/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Nine gothic misfortunes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	In a Court of Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> I'm posting this from a psych ward somewhere in Berlin. Bc of my current mental troubles I have chosen to admit myself here and start to get my life in order. More on my tumblr (charlotee-frey).  
> idk I'll continue to write, just don't know when I have the time for it tbh.
> 
> Please tell the people you love that you love them and don't forget that you are loved and valued.

“Oh shit,” Rey cursed when she realized her mistake. 

For the past two days she had been trying to contact her dead cousin Kylo. It was for a seemingly stupid reason:

Their grandmother Padme had had a cookbook that had been passed down from generation to generation and Rey knew that there was a second copy that Kylo had nicked from his mother Leia. Both Leia and Padme had been very secretive about the cookbook, so Rey couldn’t just waltz up to her aunt's doorstep and ask for Kylo’s plagiarized copy. Neither could she ask anyone else in her family. 

It was Rey’s first time attempting to contact a deceased and she knew that something had been off in the beginning, but she had chalked that up to nerves. However now she realized that the mistake was bigger than expected. 

“Did I dial the wrong number or something?” She muttered under her breath when suddenly, someone answered. 

“Or something.” 

The voice was not disembodied or coming from an inanimate object around her. No, of course not. It had come straight out of her mouth. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“The bane of your existence for all eternity,” the voice replied with a giggle. 

“Oh hell no,” Rey snapped back and grabbed her book  _ Contacting the Other Side _ and flipped to the very last page. 

__ _ Wrongfully possed by a malign spirit? Contact the Bailifs Office _

Following was a spell in Latin. 

“This better be right,” Rey muttered under her breath.

“I don’t think that you really want to do that. You don’t know with whom you’re messing.” 

“Really, do you believe that I will simply let you posses me and do nothing about it? What will my girlfriend say?” 

“Maybe she’ll like me.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Rey groused. 

  
  


The Court of the Undead and Otherworldly was nothing like Rey had expected. 

It was neither a horror show of weird and disgusting creatures straight out of her worst nightmare nor was it filled with the decaying bodies of people that were possessed by the spirits of judges, bailiffs and jury members from the sixteenth century. 

Instead it was a mis-matched armada of people who were all still alive. They had either willingly let the spirit possess them or -much like Rey- had been possessed by the spirit of a bailiff after some kind of dispute with their spirit or wrongful possession. 

Rey had been told her bailiffs name -Armitage Hux- and his designation -Demon third order- before the trial began. 

All in all it was a boring affair and thankfully over quickly and quietly. But since Rey wasn’t allowed a phone or a book, she was bored out of her mind by the time the judge had finished up with the three previous cases of wrongful possession.

Rey had begun chewing on her lip and drumming her fingers on the wooden bench she sat on. 

“Miss Skywalker, I must ask you to behave,” Armitage’s voice was melodic and definitely tinted with a strong irish accent. 

“Sorry I am bored out of my mind.”

“No reason why you should damage your body or make a racket. This will be over and done with soon.” 

Thankfully Armitage was right. The spirit that had posses Rey had only been some minor demon, causing Rey to scoff at the mere thought that they had had the audacity to threaten her. 

Rey and Armitage were allowed to leave the courtroom.

“This is it then Miss Skywalker, I hope you learned something from this experience. I don’t really want to meet you again, please don’t take that personally though.” 

“Armitage,” she began. “Can I ask you a favour?” 

“Very well,” Armitage replied with a long suffering sigh. 

“Could you find my cousin Kylo for me? Just tell him I need to speak to him real quick?” 

“Why would I take time out of my day to find your relative? Do you know how many spirits and ghosts we have around here?” 

“Armitage, I gotta be honest with you. If you don’t help me, I will try every day to contact him and probably also get wrongfully possessed every time, making your life and your colleagues' lives horrible. Because I’m really bad at this-” 

“Yes, yes, I will find him. What’s their legal name?”

“Kylo Benjamin Obi-Wan Anakin Skywalker-Organa-Solo.” 

“Lord in heaven you must be joking,” Armitage huffed out. “But with a name like that it will be easy to find him at least.” 

“I would hug you if I could!” 

“Please don’t,” Armtiage groaned. “I’m sending you back now. Please never contact me again.” 

  
  


Rey woke up when she landed on the floor of her living room, surrounded in darkness and cold, damp air. 

She listened carefully to gauge if Phasma was home already, but apparently she had dodged a bullet and her girlfriend would never have to find out about-

“Whatever are you doing appearing out of nowhere? And what’s that book on contacting spirits for?” Phasma asked, standing in the doorway to the corridor as she gently pushed the door open.

Phasma was still dressed in her work clothes and looked tired. 

“Fun stuff.” 

“I have the distinct feeling that you’re lying to me, but quite honestly, I have neither the energy nor the time to dig deeper into this weird mess. Why don’t you clean up and come into the kitchen. I brought sushi for dinner.” 

“I’m sorry?” Rey offered. 

“You don’t really look like you’re sorry. It seems more like you had the time of your life wherever you were,” Phasma looked at Rey and sighed. 

“I love you?” 

“Also not working. Just get up and tell me whatever you got up to so I can be dissapointed in you for an hour and then forgive you in time for the evening news.” 

Phasma sighed again and headed towards the kitchen. For a moment Rey remained on the floor before she remembered that Phasma brought sushi home. Then she hurriedly got to her feet and followed Phasma into the kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this OS, please leave a comment.


End file.
